Fox in the Labyrinth
by Unwanted Hero
Summary: After living a long and exciting life, Naruto looked forward to some well-deserved rest. However, a request from a desperate father ends with her regaining her youth along with a new destiny. She is charged with protecting a small boy, who was ordained by fate to save the world and guide the world towards peace. Was it just her or was this a serious case of déjà vu? [Fem! Naruto]


_Fox in the Labyrinth_

I don't own _Magi: Labyrinth of Magic_ or _NARUTO_. Those rights belong to Shinobu Ohtaka and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. The current book cover belongs to Athanatos Ora from Deviantart, until I finish the one I plan on creating for it.

 **Warning(s):** Character Death, AU for Naruto Chapter 699 and beyond (obviously with Naruto being female so AU for the whole thing honestly when it comes to Naruto's gender), comical/extreme violence, very possible graphic scenes later.

 **Author's Note:** The story that no one asked for, but they're receiving anyway. This chapter has not been edited, so fair warning for spelling (most likely), and the (I'm sure) numerous grammar mistakes. Also, if you don't like SasuNaru…too bad. It's only mentioned if anything, you don't actually see them together. So, either deal with it or leave. I'll hold the door open for you (lol).

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Uchiha Kushina rushed through the peaceful gardens of the Uchiha Compound, making sure to not trample the grounds that was held dear by her family. The air that swept through the area was sweet, from the multitude of flowers that surrounded her as well as the fruits that were just coming into season. She had spent most of her childhood running through this garden with her cousins and close friends, and there was no other place that made her feel comfortable enough to lower her guard then here.

A sight, she was sure that a lot of her "fans" would love to see her like this.

Smiling bitterly at the thought of the hanger-on's she was plagued with, she ran a hand through her dark tresses with a sigh.

The girl was more than aware of the superficial reasons why they admired her. Not only was she from a long line of powerful shinobi, her family can boast having members that have been Hokage. Her mother, Uchiha Sarada, being the latest. Not only that, but Kushina was regarded as the strongest Kunoichi of her generation, and was expected to become a powerful shinobi and leader for her classmates.

Anyone who could claim association with her would obviously make it in their society right?

Kushina understood this, but it didn't mean that she had to like it. Brushing her fringe away from her face, her fingers stilled as they brushed against an unfamiliar fabric. Her mind instantly jumping back to what she had come out here for.

Covering her forehead was a blue band with a metal plate emblazoned with the iconic swirl leaf of the village of Konohagakure. It was a symbol signifying her status as a protector of her village. A practice that has been a tradition of sorts in her family. One that from today on, she would be continuing. Absentmindedly, she traced a finger along the edge of forehead plate.

"I did it!" She grinned widely, her blue eyes were bright with happiness and her unmarked cheeks were flushed a pretty pink.

"Na-chan, will definitely want to see it."

Coming to the edge of a sizeable lake dead center of the garden, she hopped from stone to stone on the little path that cut across the water before jumping onto the little island that rested at the end. Looking up from the bright green grass at her feet to the large cherry blossom tree in full bloom on the top of a hill, she skipped forward with lively steps.

A cool breeze rolled down the hill carrying pale pink blossoms along for the ride, which only enhanced the overall beauty of the scenery that has caused the area around her to become renowned in their village. The garden that her grandparents had created together was something that many romantics waxed poetic over and wished to see at least once since its creation.

"Na-chan!" she called getting to the top of the hill in only a few steps. Kushina only came to a complete stop as she looked at the petite figure sitting at the base of the tree.

The elderly woman lounging against the tree was clad in a burnt orange kimono with a navy blue obi. Pale white-gold hair tumbled over her shoulders and pooled down into her lap and by her sides. A part of her tresses almost obscured the cane that was on the ground by her side from view. However, after years of being smacked in the head with the thing during training. Kushina had made it her mission to keep an eye out for it.

Unconsciously, Kushina pinched the end of her dark ponytail with a pout. Mentally lamenting over not inheriting one of the physical traits that she has wished that have for as long as she could remember. Kushina has always been envious of her grandmother's golden-blonde tresses that stood out in all the pictures that littered the living room of the main house. Pictures of a time when the woman in front of her had been a young woman in her prime. Leading their village and fighting against all, and any who dared to try and bring despair to not only their home, but the other villages as well.

She was the woman, who – along with the other Kage of her generation – ushered in an age of peace.

To her, this elderly woman is her forever exuberant and doting grandmother. The person who was there to comfort her when she had nightmares, and heal any bruises or scrapes she received during her romps around the village playground. As her mother was too busy running the village, and her father too busy protecting and advising the Hachidaime Hokage.

Things weren't always sunny and rainbows though. When the elderly woman was training her, she was a harsh taskmaster, who always pushed Kushina to her limits. Always there to tell her what exactly she did wrong, and how to improve and grow stronger. Her grandmother was a major reason for how she has managed to come as far as she has.

For Kushina, she was her best friend and confidant. She was also her role model, and inspiration.

However, to the rest of the Elemental Nations. She was known by many titles though more specifically, _The Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War_ or _The_ _Savior of the Elemental Nations_.

In Konoha specifically, she was Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage.

Said woman, has been retired for years as Kushina's mother, Uchiha Sarada, had taken over the position of Hokage. With her leaving office, her grandfather resigned from his position as the shadow of the Hokage, and gave the mantle to her father, Kawaki.

From her earliest memories, Kushina could remember her grandparents spending a majority of their retirement just basking in each other's presence. Spending their days relaxing in their garden, completely content being with each other. Even now she could remember how they looked, as if they were the only two in the world. It was common knowledge that if anyone wanted to get in contact with the former Hokage and her husband, they would need to come here to find them.

Even when Kushina's grandfather, Uchiha Sasuke, left for the Pure Land around her seventh birthday. Her grandmother continued to spend a majority of her time in the garden as she did when he was alive, and maintaining their haven.

Kushina's mother had told her of how it took a lot for her grandparents to get and stay together. Especially with all odds stacked against them, and she remembered a time where she too marveled over the romantic tale that her mother had spun for her the few times she managed to spend time with her. The romance between her grandparents was regarded as a legend amongst the girls in her generation, though some of the murkier parts were of course left out or changed completely.

If it wasn't for her grandmother being pretty blunt about things when it came to their relationship (much to the horror of Kushina's mother), Kushina would've believed it to be a fairytale as well. It wasn't, but that still didn't stop the girl from hoping that she would be able to find someone who understood her as much as her grandparents understood each other.

'I could do without the assassination technique to the chest thing though…' she thought with a grimace.

That particular incident really made her question her grandmother's sanity as the old woman cackled after revealing that tad bit of information.

As Kushina came closer, the elderly woman's eyelids lifted slowly, sluggishly, to reveal dazed blue eyes that lifted up until they landed on her. For a moment, the woman seemed to be slightly confused before clarity suddenly swooped down on her. Sitting up straight, the elderly woman's lips spread out into a wide grin, causing the dark-haired girl's attention to be drawn to the wrinkles and the crow's feet at the corner of her eyes. The sight made warmth spread throughout the girl's body. As what always happened when she found herself on the receiving end of her grandmother's smile.

To the young Uchiha, her grandmother was just as beautiful as she was in her pictures from the past. If anything, age only seemed to enhance her beauty.

"Ah, Kuu-chan! You've come to see your sweet little Obaasan?" she asked with a laugh, grabbing her cane as she pushed herself up from the ground. For a second, it almost looked as if she were going to stumble, which prompted the younger girl to rush forward and grasp the older woman by her elbow to help steady her. Of course, it wasn't completely necessary, though Naruto gave the girl a thankful grin. At this new height, Naruto's eyes fell on the headband around Kushina's head and her grin (if possible) only seemed to grow wider.

"I see. Congratulations is in order Kuu-chan!" she placed both of her hands on top of her cane, nodding her head. Her expression clearly showing that she had no doubt that the young girl would've had no trouble with the Graduation test.

"I expected nothing less from you, Kuu-chan…you are your mother's daughter and my darling Sasuke's grandchild, after all." Commented cheekily, adjusting the grip on her cane as she reached forward and patted the girl on the head. The girl looked up at her from beneath her eyelashes, her cheeks flushed pink while a please upward tilt formed at the corner of her lips.

When the older woman dropped her hand, Kushina stood up straight placing her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out proudly.

"Yes! Starting today, I'm a Konoha Shinobi and next week we'll be assigned to our genin squads just like you did!" Kushina stated with such gusto, that the elderly blonde could only laugh exuberantly at the way her grandchild reminded her of herself at that age. Though she was sure that she wasn't half as skilled as her grandchild, and the rest of her generation were turning out to be. But that was just how it was; every generation surpassing the one they came after. Her children had done it with hers, and this new generation would surpass theirs.

Naruto was just happy to have had a hand in that, as well as the world the Elemental Nations they now all lived in. To now see the fruits of her labor…well, any fears of the future she had just seemed to melt away. She was happy knowing that when it was her time to go, she could move on without any regrets.

So caught up in her thoughts, Naruto didn't realize that she had come to a stop and looked back up at the cherry blossom tree that were in full bloom. The pale pink petals soothed her tired soul as she suddenly felt all of her age pressing down on her.

"Na-chan!" Naruto almost jolted at the sudden call but managed to hide it well. Her unfocused gaze snapped into focus, and she turned her attention back to her impatient granddaughter. The girl's cheeks were puffed out and her blue eyes were narrowed as she tapped her foot.

"Okaasan said that my graduation party will start as soon as we get to the main hall." Huffing under her breath, Naruto only shook her head tightening her grip on her cane. Her lips drawn into a pout as she eyed her grandchild mulishly.

'Young people, always rushing all over the place…sometimes I can't believe that I used to be that way.' She mused, the corners of her curling up into an amused half smile. The former Kunoichi straightened up as best as she could and nodded.

"Well, we shouldn't keep Sarada-chan waiting…let's go and greet everyone, including that troublesome father of yours." Slipping one hand off of its perch on her cane, she held it out towards the girl, who quickly slipped her own into it without protest. They then began to walk towards the clan compound.

Kushina beamed, giggling at the annoyance that her grandmother held towards her father. The play-animosity that was between her father and grandmother never failed to make her giggle, and her mother sigh in defeat. Nothing could keep the two of them from sending barbed words at each other.

"Chichi was _sparring_ with Menma-Ojisan before I came to get you." Looking over her shoulder, the dark-haired girl was amused at the smirk that had slithered onto her grandmother's aged face.

"Now that's something that I have to see. Menma-chan will definitely _beat_ some manners into that no-good father of yours." With that she trailed off with a loud cackle, while Kushina couldn't stop the cold sweat from forming on her temple at the evil sound.

With more strength than a woman her age should have, her grandmother tightened her hold on her hand and took off in the direction of their home. As she whipped behind her grandmother like a banner in the wind, the girl groaned at the scolding that she would surely receive from her mother for this.

Maybe it hadn't been the best idea for her to tell her grandmother of the mini-battle happening between her father and uncle?

* * *

The moment the two of them arrived in the banquet hall, the celebration kicked off.

After some scolding for the two of them, from a frowning Hokage, that is.

Kushina, for hurrying her grandmother despite knowing about her condition.

Her grandmother, for pushing herself despite orders from her medic-nin to not do anything strenuous.

Despite their vast difference in age and supposed maturity, both pouted like children at Sarada's reprimands.

Naruto was greeted by family and well-wishers, who had been invited. All expressing happiness at seeing her in good health. The elderly woman had smothered her children and grandchildren with kisses, and gave congratulations to those who graduated along with Kushina.

As the night went on, Naruto managed to break away from those who wanted to draw her into conversation and took a seat that gave her full view of the room. She watched with bright eyes, the happiness that everyone seemed to exude. Even that stoic son-in-law of hers, Kawaki, managed to crack a smile as he sat with her daughter, Sarada, and Kushina. Said grandchild fussing over the bruises that were forming on his face as a result of the scuffle he and her eldest had gotten into.

On the opposite side of the table, was her eldest child, Menma. He, equally as bruised as her son-in-law, was sitting with his wife, Himawari Hyūga. The white-haired daughter of her late friend, Hinata, was doting over their twin Chūnin sons. Both of whom suffered her attentions with enthusiasm, much their father's obvious displeasure. Her son, who had inherited her temperament, was grumbling under his breath. All the while his wife laughed from behind the sleeve of her elaborate kimono.

Closing her eyes, the elderly blonde could almost imagine all of her friends and her husband sitting with them.

She could see it. All of them basking in the fruits of their years of labor.

A soft smile, so unlike her iconic usual shit-eating grins, formed on her lips.

Hours after everyone went to bed, getting ready for the next day. Naruto woke from her sleep, feeling compelled to go to the one place where she's felt truly at peace since Sasuke's death. A place that she has found herself spending a majority of her time for quite a while. The garden that they had created together.

Not a day went by that her heart didn't yearn for her husband, her best friend, her equal, and lifelong rival. Not a day went by that she wished that she could see him and the rest of her precious people that had moved on before her.

She was the last of her generation still alive and kicking. Something that at times had been hard, but she would be eternally grateful for. Naruto had been given the opportunity to see all that they had worked for to come into fruition. Seen that everything they had fought for, _bled_ for, had been worth it in the end.

However, she knew that she didn't have much longer.

That wasn't to say that she didn't want to stay with and watch her granddaughter grow into a Kunoichi that would make them all proud. She very much wanted to. Sadly, while Naruto's soul was willing. Her body – regardless of the longevity of her Uzumaki heritage – was tired.

Lately, Naruto has caught herself just _drifting off_ , being more tired than she could ever remember being in her entire life. Gazing up at the moon shining down at her through the cherry blossoms above her head, she smiled.

Happy from all the memories of the party, and seeing that everyone was living their life happily. Tilting her head to the side, she chuckled weakly, her hand resting on her stomach where the Kyūbi, Kurama (her dearest and oldest friend) had once resided, but was now free roaming the lands like the rest of his siblings. Naruto closed her eyes, and rested her head back on the sturdy trunk of the tree behind her. Her hair spilled out around her and she sighed in relief.

At that moment, she was truly at peace. She was ready to go.

She had a teme to see, and stories to tell everyone.

Her breathing began to slow; she could feel herself slipping under as she relented the hold that she almost seemed to unconsciously have on life. There was nothing left for her to do in this world. It was time for her to go, and she was ready to finally rest.

"Everything thing that we've been through was worth it 'Rama…Sasuke…everyone…and now I'm sure that they'll be just fine without me…" she could see them all, smiling, waiting for her. They were all right there, waiting for her to make that final step, and she was ready to do it.

It happened so suddenly, that to her, it felt like she was just falling asleep. A single cherry blossom fell on her lap as she released her final breath.

With that, it was the end of one era and the start of a new one.

When the morning came, and her body is discovered by her grandchildren. The world would mourn the loss of a legend, whose legacy would continue to be felt throughout their society until time itself took them all. Somewhere else in the world, a being of pure power mourned the passing of his one true friend and vowed, along with his siblings, to watch over the future she worked so hard for.

Unknown to them, however, the legend of Uzumaki Naruto wasn't over.

No, it was only just beginning.

* * *

Cold.

This was all she felt as she drifted in this dark space with hesitant steps.

Of all the expectation she had of what would follow her passing, this wasn't one of them. There was nothing her, just a coldness that seeped in through her skin and into her bones. Instead of seeing the smiling faces of her friends and loved ones, she was here alone. It was something that she hasn't felt since her early childhood when she was nothing more than the _fox-brat_ or the general pariah of her village.

Visions of the cold stares and the malicious whispers dogged her unsteady steps. They all filled her mind, and she felt a jolt of pain shot through her chest at the memories of a childhood long since passed seemed to consume her mind. Wrapping her arms around herself, she whimpered as the darkness and cold seemed to press down onto her. Naruto exhaled. Her breath was visible mist in the cold, dark space. Shivering, she instinctively reached out for her chakra in an attempt to warm herself, only to feel nothing. Panic slammed into her very soul as she realized that the familiar, vibrant chakra, which she possessed all her life was suddenly _gone_. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to calm herself down though with little success.

This continued for some time. How long, Naruto had no idea.

"What is going on? Where am I?" her eyebrows furrowed as she rubbed her arms anxiously.

Taking a step forward, she almost jumped as suddenly the ground beneath her lit up so intensely that she instinctively covered her eyes. A single moment passed by, and after she was sure that she wasn't go completely blind due to the sudden change in lighting, she lowered her arm and slowly opened her eyes. When she did so, a gasp flew from her lips.

Her blue eyes were wide in shocked awe, and her cheeks flushed with the warmth that suddenly burst through her entire being.

Instead of the darkness that was there before, she found herself in a place that she could only call paradise. Gold stretched far beyond what her eye could see, entwined with the vibrant wildlife from exotic plants to even more exotic animals. But that wasn't all that was there.

People, people more diverse than even the people of the Elemental Nations walked around. Though she noticed very quickly that something wasn't quite right with them. Moving through the garden slowly, she watched as these people went about their business. None paying her any mind as she observed them with more than usual attention.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as a group of children passed her by. However, after years of dealing with children and then rowdy grandchildren, her mothering senses kicked in. When one fell forward as they tripped, she reached forward with a swift wrinkled hand to steady them only for her hand to pass through them completely. Gasping, Naruto yanked her hand back as if she had been burned. Shocked at the hole that was left behind in the wake of her actions. Everything seemed to freeze. The people around her that were once animated, all stood still, as if frozen in time. As one they all turned towards her, all emotion wiped from their faces before they dispersed into hundreds, thousands, millions of golden butterflies right before her eyes.

The sheer force of all of them whirling around her, caused her hair to whip around behind her. Bringing up her arms to block her face, she had to dig the heels of her feet into the ground just to keep herself from being swept away by the growing golden cyclone. As much as the situation was distressing, she couldn't help but be swept away by the all-consuming warmth that surrounded her. Memories of her life flashed before her eyes.

Her lonely childhood that was slowly ended when people began to accept her. Her time in Team 7. Her time with the rest of the Rookie 11. Her challenges. Her triumphs. Her failures. The moment she had gotten through to her teammate, and dragged him from the darkness that threatened to devour him. Her efforts to promote peace and the pride she felt as those dreams came into fruition. Her friendship with Hinata, which only bloomed after the war. Her realization that she was in love with her wandering teammate. The moment when she found that her feelings were reciprocated. Her wedding. Her family.

Every moment of her life from start to finish.

Gasping, she clutched a hand to her chest. Under her hand, she could feel her heart pounding wildly. She couldn't believe what had happened, it was as if she had been sucked into a Genjutsu. Breathing deeply, she forced herself to calm down. She was a Kunoichi. She had been the Hokage of Konohagakure.

Memories have never shaken her before, and they wouldn't do such now!

"I was right then." A voice suddenly broke through her thoughts.

Jumping back slightly despite the slight ache in her bones, Naruto settled down into a familiar stance. One hand hovering before her mid-section, pale facing outward while the other was poised as if to wield a kunai. The thing was she didn't have one. It only took a second for her to realize this and curse under her breath. It was only by the voice interrupting her thoughts, which brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Remain calm. I mean you no harm, _Child of Prophecy_." Stiffening at the familiar title, Naruto whipped her head up in order to see the owner of the voice.

Standing a bit in front of her was a man, who seemed to be completely made up of those golden butterflies. Despite this, his features were very distinctive. He was tall, taller than her late husband even. With a noble face set in a composed expression. His hair was parted to the left side of his face, and pulled back into a messy braid that is tossed over his shoulder to fall down his front. He was dressed in some elaborate robes that remind her slightly of fashion seen in Sunagakure, though it was wrapped in a way that left his arms and abdomen exposed. What really caught her attention, however, was the red markings on his forehead, which resembled a third eye.

Visions of the Rabbit Goddess that she and her husband, along with the help of their sensei and teammate had managed to seal away against all odds. Of course, this drew her attention to his assessing gaze, which seemed to be dissecting her bit by bit.

"Well, you seem to have me at a loss, young man…not many are privy to that title in particular besides a certain few." The fact that all of them, including herself, was dead, was left unsaid.

Looking the man straight in the eye without any fear, she watched as the corner of his lips twitch a bit in what she could discern was amusement. After years of knowing her husband, she was very adept at determining the subtle moods and actions of those more on the stoic side of the personality spectrum.

"Which begs the question of who exactly you are, and how did you come across that information? And is there some reason for all of _this_?" her eyes were hard, making it obvious that she was expecting answers, and was not going to accept excuses. A tone that many came to know during her time as Hokage.

Some would probably find her reaction out of character, however it was warranted in this instance.

She did not know this man, and so she had no true reason to trust him. Especially when he refers to her by that name, which she has never truly resonated with despite those who knew of it putting it upon her. Being called the "Child of Prophecy" made her feel as if she had been handed power, instead of having to work for it as she had. That her beliefs that hard work is what is needed to grow strong, was wrong. That regardless of what she had done, she was fated to become powerful.

The moniker told her that Neji was right; that fate determined your path. That was something that Naruto did not and would not accept, not even in jest.

"I mean no disrespect, but no matter your views on it…in the eyes of your world, you are the Child of Prophecy." The man finished, non-apologetic for his words.

Moving forward, the man reached a hand out to his side. In a burst of light, a large staff appeared and came to rest his hand. Bringing before him, he tapped the bottom of the staff onto the ground below them. Naruto watched as ripples formed along the ground, expanding out till they reached even past her own feet. Looking up at this man, she watched as he brought his staff back to his side. She tensed further when the man's power suddenly exploded out towards her.

"I am everything from man to nature, I am the energy that you and your people harnessed for your own means…though what you held was _altered_." Raising a hand to rest against his chest, he continued, though his voice seemed to gain more power. "I am Rukh, _Chakra_ , in its purest form, the home in which all souls return to when it is their time, but for your sake you can call me Solomon...the sovereign of this world and the next."

Frowning heavily, she stared at him incredulously.

"Rukh?" she questioned.

He nodded, "Chakra, the energy that you and those of your world wield is Rukh, but different… _changed_ due to how your people learned how to utilize it for their own purposes." Waving his hand, the Rukh around him made figures wielding chakra in the many techniques of the elemental nations. Much to her surprise, there was even a version of herself while in full-on cloak mode battling alongside her beloved husband against Kaguya. With a wave of his hand, the images all disappeared from her sight bringing her gaze onto him once more.

As interesting as all this was, to find out the true nature of chakra, it wasn't the important matter at hand. She was dead. Her time was over, so why is she here in this place? Wherever _here_ was.

"If everything returns to you, then I would assume my husband, my friends, and other loved ones are waiting for me…but I am not with them." She trailed off, straightening her spine. The formidable presence that she wielded effortlessly as Hokage exuding from her very being.

Her gaze was intense.

" _I am here_. What is it that you want from me, Solomon?"

The man was silent for a moment before suddenly, much to Naruto's surprise, he bowed at the waist.

"Out of everyone I've watched, I felt that you were the only one who could do such an important task."

Solomon straightened back up, "The task being one that could determine the fate of everything."

Naruto's face was unreadable, though several emotions flashed through her eyes. Silence fell between them before the blonde seemed to come to a decision. Blue eyes hardened with conviction, as she focused her complete attention on the other.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

So, it's been a while huh? XD

I'm sure that this wasn't what anyone was expecting. However, I've recently gotten really into Naruko-centric fanfics, and this is only one of the many that I have planned. I do plan on working on my fics that I already have posted. I found that I kept getting distracted by this one, and so it has kept my complete attention this entire time. Finally after an eternity, I've managed to finish this…or at least get it to a point where I could leave it off.

 **Chichi** = Alternate form of _Otousan_. _Chichi_ , being what you use to refer to your own father and _Otousan_ being what you used to refer to someone else's father.

That's information that I came across while researching Japanese terms for some accuracy. Seeing as I'm not Japanese, I cannot confirm that this is 100 percent correct. If someone would like to inform me of the proper suffixes, then I would greatly appreciate it.

Till next time,

 _Unwanted Hero_


End file.
